Enemiga sozial
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Una joven y problemática bruja entra a formar parte del equipo de profesores de Hogwarts, haciendole la vida imposible a Umbridge y su panda del ministerio, incluso a los mortífagos.


La habitación estaba muy oscura, apenas entraba luz solar y eso que era verano y había bastantes horas de sol, sin embargo la habitación estaba tan oscura que parecía que todavía era de noche. Una chica se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su amiga que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, miró su reloj, eran ya las once de la mañana ¡las once! Y se suponía que tenían que estar temprano arriba para limpiar la casa.

Suavemente zarandeo a su amiga, quien emitió un vago "ya voy" y siguió durmiendo.

-Tía levántate que nos van a echar la bronca - decía la muchacha.

-Jooo- se quejaba la otra- Todavía es de noche…esta muy oscuro.

-¿Oscuro?- dijo su amiga, mira rica- Subió la persiana- Mira todo lo oscuro que esta.

Lo cierto era que mucha luz no entraba mucha luz, la causa era que el cristal estaba más sucio que el palo de un gallinero.

-Cielos, como esta esto- y se pone a contar las manchas- Mosca, mosca…lametón de gato…¡luz!- exclamó.- Que lastima que sea aún menor de edad para poder utilizar la varita para limpiar

Su amiga ya se levantó.

-Caramba Ginny, ya te despertaste- sonrió, bajemos a desayunar que tu madre estará que trina.

-De acuerdo- bostezó- Que de mierda tienen los cristales ¿no?

-Esta casa lleva años sin limpiarse es normal- se encogió de hombros Hermione- Será mejor que bajemos a la cocina.

Las dos muchachas se fueron hacia la cocina, esperando verla llena con todos los habitantes de la casa se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que solo estaba la señora Weasley en ella quien no parecía muy contenta.

-Vaya enhorabuena chicas habéis sido las primeras en levantaros- Dijo mientras ponía la mesa para el desayuno.

-¿En serio?- preguntó su hija- Vaya pensábamos que nos habíamos despertado tarde.

Molly hizo no con la cabeza y colocó los bollos caseros en el centro de la mesa.

-A ver si se despiertan estos energúmenos.- miró el reloj- Se supone que tendría que estar todo el mundo a las diez arriba…si supieran la cantidad de porquería que queda por limpiar, y ese maldito elfo no hace más que ensuciarlo todo.

Aparecieron en la cocina Sirius, seguido de Harry y Ron, saludaron con un "buenos días" del cual la señora Weasley no fue participante.

-Te veo algo tensa Molly ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo Sirius al tiempo que cogía un bollo.

Ocurre que se suponía que todo el mundo iba a estar despierto a las diez de la mañana para limpiar- le dio un manotazo a Sirius- Y no cojas nada hasta que todo el mundo este sentado en la mesa.

Se oyó un gran estruendo, que parecía provenir de la habitación en la que dormían los gemelos, a la señora Weasley se le empezó a enrojecer la cara.

-Estos me quieren llevar a la tumba o al psiquiátrico antes de tiempo- soltó la paleta de freír los huevos con furia- A ver que leches están haciendo…me tienen loca.

Y se marchó de la cocina, Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros como diciendo "pues vale".

-¿Sabéis que le pasa a vuestra madre?- preguntó Sirius.

-No, supongo que será del estrés- dijo Ginny- Nuestra madre se pone histérica cada ve que hay que hacer algo y ya que dijo que nos levantáramos pronto para limpiar….y Hermione y yo hemos sido las primeras y con una hora de retraso.

-Pero bueno, tampoco es tan grave, tenemos tiempo de sobra para limpiar- dijo el anfitrión- Además estáis de vacaciones.

-Si eso es cierto.

Oyeron quejidos que se iban acercando más, apreció nuevamente Molly Weasley con los autores de los quejidos, ya que los tenía cogidos a cada uno de la oreja y casi les llevaba arrastrando.

-Mirad que poneros a hacer experimentos raros de los vuestros en la habitación ¡y en una casa que no es la vuestra! Ya os vale.

-Si madre, lo sentimos mucho pero ¡Ay! Suéltanos a Fred y a mí por favor.- decía su hijo.

La señora Weasley les soltó, los gemelos se rascaron la oreja y se sentaron en la mesa. Terminó la madre de hacer el desayuno y todos desayunaron tranquilamente. Al acabar fueron recogiendo cada uno lo suyo y después se pusieron a limpiar la casa.

-Bien ahora cada uno que se haga su cama y barra y friegue sus habitaciones, al acabar Harry y Ron limpiaran el piso de arriba, Ginny y Hermione el de abajo… Fred y George- dijo en tono más alto- Limpiaran los muebles y desinfectarán las cortinas.

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron manos a la obra para intentar dejar la casa como una patena, tenían que luchar contra los bichos y la suciedad, no sin contar con que Kreacher no paraba de insultarles.

-Mirad esa inmundicia infectando la casa de mi ama, eso eso, limpiad la porquería que dejáis con vuestra presencia.

Ron estaba furioso.

-Como no se calle el maldito elfo le tiro ese jarrón de ahí a la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Harry- Esta chiflado, nada más.

Estuvieron horas limpiando, hasta que llegó la hora de comer, la casa estaba más limpia y el humor de Molly había mejorado.

-¿Sabes si van a venir Remus y Nymphadora a comer Sirius?- preguntó.

-Creo que sí- respondió- Remus me dijo que vendrían

Y efectivamente llegaron Remus y Tonks a la casa, entraron a la cocina y saludaron.

-Hola Molly, humm que rico huele eso- dijo Tonks olfateando la salsa de Molly.

-Todo lo que Molly cocina huele bien- dijo Lupin quien se sentó en la mesa y cogió el periódico de la silla de al lado- Pero sabe aún mejor.

-Gracias Remus, eres todo un caballero- sonrió la señora Weasley- A ver cuando llega mi marido.

Arthur llegó cinco minutos después, le dio un beso a su esposa y se puso a hablar con Lupin.

-¿Mucho trabajo Arthur?- preguntó por encima del Profeta.

-Si bastante, hemos tenido que interrogar al jefe de una banda de delincuentes que se dedicaba a estafar muggles con seguros de vida o algo así, resulta que los muggles tienen la costumbre de contratar una especie de seguro que pagan durante toda su vida y que solo les dan cuando se mueren, lo que resulta una tontería ya que muerto el dinero no se disfruta.

-¿y que es lo que hacían exactamente esos estafadores?

-Se hacían pasar por vendedores de seguros, les sacaban la pasta y después les realizaban encantamientos desmemorizantes, por lo que los pobres muggles se quedaban sin dinero y sin memoria.

-Que fuerte, cuando aprenderán.

-La comida ya está lista- anunció Molly.

Saborearon las exquisitas viandas de Molly. Cada uno hablaba de sus cosas: Quidditch, Ministerio, Voldemort…. Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio del curso y aun no habían comprado el material en el Callejón Diagon.

-Esta tarde tenemos que ir a comprar todo el material- dijo Molly- Las cartas con los libros y el material las enviaron hace una semana.

-No te preocupes Molly- dijo Tonks- Les acompañaremos Remus y yo, pero antes hemos de ir a recoger a una amiga mía.

-¿Es bruja?- preguntó Harry .

-Si- contestó- Aunque vive como los muggles, es una chica de intercambio de mi época de estudiante en Hogwarts.

-¿De donde es?- preguntó Hermione.

-De España, al principio no sabía mucho inglés y yo no tengo ni idea de español, pero aprendió rápido. Nos mandamos cartas.

-Que guay esta eso.

-Si, mucho, la echo de menos, hace que no la veo…años.

Dos horas más tarde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin y Tonks se encaminaban a buscar a la chica amiga de Tonks. Se detuvieron frente una pequeña casa unifamiliar. La metamorfomaga llamó a la puerta esta se abrió y tras ella salió una muchacha de la misma edad de Tonks, ligeramente morena de piel, pelo oscuro y ondulado, ojos oscuros. Al ver a Tonks se le iluminó el rostro y se abalanzó sobre ella dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Tonks Cuanto tiempo, te echaba de menos.

-y yo a ti, pequeñaja.- sonrió- Mira te presento a Remus, un…amigo, y estos son Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Fred y George.

-Encantada- saludó, hablaba inglés a la perfección, pero no podía ocultar su acento hispano.

Todos saludaron a la muchacha. La chica les invitó a entrar en la casa. Esta estaba llena de aparatos muggles, la minicadena estaba en funcionamiento, sonaba música rock.

-Sentaos, estais en vuestra casa- dijo- ¿Queréis algo de beber?

-Ehhh- vaciló Ron- bueno- dijo tímidamente.

-Solo tengo bebidas muggles.- advirtió.

-Da igual- dijo Fred- Asi las probamos.

-Me gusta esta canción- dijo George- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dreaming.- dijo la chica.

-¿De que grupo es?-

-De System of A Down, es uno de mis favoritos.

-Por cierto como te llamas que no nos lo has dicho.

-Raquel, aunque podéis llamarme Rachel si os resulta más fácil.

-¿En que estas trabajando Rachel?- preguntó su amiga Tonks.

-Trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia español, soy miembro del comité de Cooperación Mágica, establezco contactos con otros funcionarios de diversos Ministerios de otros países, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones….¿Y tú a que te dedicas?.

-Soy Auror- dijo Tonks hinchandose orgullosa.

-Serás desgaraciada…¡Al final lo lograste!- Tonks asintió- Enhorabuena.

-Tonks tenemos que ir a comprar el material- recordó Hermione.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Lupin.

-De acuerdo, me visto en 0,- guiñó un ojo a los presentes.

Volvió cinco minutos más tarde vestida al más puro estilo rockero, collares de pinchos, camisetas de calaveras, botas negras…

-Ya estoy, voy a dar el cante en el Callejón Diagon ¿No creéis?

-Sí- dijo Ginny- Me gusta como vas vestida, me recuerdas a mi hermano Bill.

-¿Tambien le va el rock a tu hermano?.

-El rock mágico- contestó la pelirroja.

-No he escuchado mucho, solo The Weird Systers.

-Ese es mi grupo preferido- dijo Tonks volviendo la cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas del concierto al que fuimos? ¿En el que Patty Richards se subió al escenario borracha como una cuba y empezó a cantar?

-Para olvidarlo- rió Tonks.- fue un puntazo.

-Ya ves.- paró de reir- ¿Sabeis como se va al Callejón Diagon? Es que hace cate de años que no voy.

-Tranquila nosotros te guiamos- dijo George.

-Seremos tus guias personales- añadió su gemelo.

-Que gemelos más graciosos- rió- Da gusto así, encontrarte con gente realmente agradable.

-No todo el mundo es agradable Rachel- dijo Harry pensando en cierta persona de la cual tenía la desagradable intuición que se iban a encontrar.

-Si, bueno, siempre suele haber indeseables por el mundo pero hay que pasar de ellos.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, que estaba abarrotado. Tocaron los ladrillos señalando la combinación que daba paso al Callejón. Este estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts, vestidos con túnicas y capas que indicaban la casa a la que pertenecía cada uno. Todos sacaron sus capas y se las pusieron.

-Vaya que bien te queda la capa- dijo Ginny a Rachel- Esa rosa negra esta muy chula.

-Gracias- miró su insignia- Caramba Gryfindors, esa casa es la mejor.

-Es que nosotros somos los mejores- dijo Ron.

Todos rieron y se fueron a Flourish & Blotts a comprar los libros para 5º curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione, de 4º para Ginny y de 7º para los gemelos. Esperaron una hora larga con los pesados libros en los brazos. Al final ya no podían ni sostenerlos. Tonks mientras tanto hablaba con su amiga Rachel.

-….Pues fíjate que en el Ministerio el ambiente esta muy tenso- le decía en voz baja- Fudge no quiere admitir que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto, es idiota, prefiere dar un lavado de cara a su ministerio antes que solucionar los problemas.

-Asi son todos hija mía- dijo Rachel- Y lo de que el tiparraco ese ha vuelto me lo creo. Por que en España ha habido movimientos entre comunidades de magos y criaturas, sobre todo con los hombres-lobo….Romasanta esta reuniendo al ejército de licántropos de la península.

-No sé a donde vamos a llegar con esto- miró al frente- ¿Ya habéis comprado los libros?

Los muchachos asintieron y salieron de la tienda, fueron a la papelería a comprar pergamino y tinta y al salir se encontraron con dos personas no muy agradables.

-Bueno…los que faltaban- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Potter?- dijo Malfoy en tono chulesco.

-Pírate Malfoy- dijo Ron.

-A mi no me manda ningún pelirrojito de clase inferior a la mía.

-Chicos, tranquilizaos- intentó poner orden Rachel- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Vaya otra amiga Sangre sucia.

-Para ser de clase social alta no tienes muy buena educación que se diga.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Es que tu padre no te enseña modales?.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme como debo educar a mi hijo- dijo Lucius Malfoy. Mirándola con desprecio- Mira que pintas, venir asi al Callejón Diagon.

-Yo vengo como me sale de las p… (censored) ¿Te enteras?

-y encima es maleducada- Lucius metió la mano en el bolsillo- Tendremos que enseñarte modales.

-¿A mi? Yo sé más modales que tú, imbécil.

-Te voy a tener que dar una lección.

-Tú a mí me vas a comer el c…(censored) pero con pan bimbo- dijo y se quedó tan pancha.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, esa muchacha era más ordinaria de lo que parecía. Ella y Lucius se fulminaron con la mirada. Tonks le decía preocupada a Lupin.

-Rachel está en un aprieto, me parece que no se ha traído la varita.

-Esperemos que no suceda nada.

-Todavía no entiendo como se os deja pasar- dijo Lucius con desprecio- ¿Acaso no hay un cartel que pone perros no?.

-Ese cartel no solo incluye a los perros, tambien a los cerdos como tú.

-Bueno si te gustan los cerdos te complaceré- y sacó su varita.

Fue todo muy rápido, Rachel reaccionó rápidamente levantó su pierna y al segundo la varita de Malfoy estaba en el suelo y este estaba frotándose la mano. La muchacha le había dado una patada. Levantó su vista y la fulminó con la mirada, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta le esquivó.

Comenzó una lucha, cuerpo a cuerpo, él sería más alto y más fuerte, pero ella era bastante más ágil y sabía luchar. Empezó a darle puñetazos muy rápidos sin darle tiempo a este siquiera a reaccionar.

Los gemelos estaban entusiasmados, Draco se tapaba la cara y lloraba. Lucius estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Mira- le dijo ella- Esto es una demostración de cómo lucha la gente de la calle, de cómo pelean los muggles a los que tanto menosprecias y si. Vosotros tendréis vuestras varitas, que de hecho yo tambien tengo una, pero si quiero partirle la cara a alguien prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos, se disfruta mucho más.

Y le tiró contra el suelo, no sin antes dejarle su huella al pasar por encima de él. Hizo ademán a los demás para que la siguieran. Los chicos estaban alucinando no se atrevían a articular palabra.

La gente se apartaba para dejarla pasar, estaban asombrados, otros asustados, la miraban como si fuera un monstruo. Los muchachos comentaban la pelea.

-¿Habéis visto que gancho tiene?- decía Fred- increíble.

-Fred cállate- decía- Tonks- Tengo que hablar con ella.

Y se adelantó hasta alcanzar a su amiga.

-Se lo que me vas a decir- dijo sin mirarla- Que soy una burra, que me he metido en un buen lío ¿no?

-Sí, pero ha sido increíble- Rachel se paró- En mi vida había visto pelear así a alguien.

-Bueno una tiene sus truquitos- dijo – Ese ya no vuelve a molestarme.

-Te quivocas- intervino Lupin- Meterte con Lucius Malfoy es lo peor que podrías haber echo, te hará la vida imposible.

-Muchos ya me ha hecho la vida imposible.- dijo Rachel- Por uno más.

-Vamos ahora a casa de mi primo- dijo Tonks- ¿Te vienes?

-¿De que primo?- preguntó- ¿De Sirius?

-Si, el mismo.

-¿Pero no estaba en el talego o algo así?

-Luego te lo contamos, ahora no es seguro.

-¿Sigue estando igual de bueno tu primo?- preguntó descaradamente.

-Esta un poco desmejorado- rió.- Recuerdo que se te caía la baba cada vez que lo veías.

-¿La baba? Mejor di las bragas- sonrió con nostalgia- Ay, que hombre.

-Pues está muy desmejorado.

-Que pena., pero en fin, tengo ganas de verle. Que hace muchos años que no le veo.

Fueron a Grimmauld Place, al entrar en la casa Rachel miró a todos los lados.

-Que tétrico esta esto- dijo.

Se oyeron unos pasos, apareció Sirius en el salón.

-Hola Sirius- dijo Tonks- ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Rachel?

-No mucho, refréscame la memoria.

-Mi amiga española de intercambio.

-Ah sí- se acercó a ella y la saludó- ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien gracias- sonrió- Si me permites el atrevimiento ya no estas tan bueno como antes, pero sigues teniendo tu puntito.

Sirius se puso colorado.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo- Que lanzada te has vuelto.

Rachel rió, Sirius la invitó a sentarse en el sofá y los demás hicieron lo mismo, le contaron a Sirius el suceso del Callejón Diagon y se quedó impresionado, aunque acabó diciéndole lo mismo que Lupin.

-Ya lo sé Sirius- dijo- Y créeme tendré cuidado, tambien tengo mazo movidas con Greyback y sigo viva.

-¿Con Fenryr Greyback?- preguntó Lupin- ¿El licántropo?

-Asi es- aseguró la chica- Tiene unas ganas de hincarme el diente…

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Tonks.

-Impedir que atacara a un niño pequeño- dijo- le di un estacazo con un palo.

-Que barbaridad- dijo Ron.- Cualquiera se mete contigo.

-Como se junten para lincharte, ya puedes correr.

-No suelo vivir mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.- dijo- Pocos saben mi dirección.

-¿Y no es un poco pesado estar mudándote todo el rato?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si hija, pero que se le va a hacer- exhaló un suspiro- Ay como me gustaría poder quedarme a vivir en un sitio para siempre, pero como hay tantos y tantos indeseables por el mundo a los que aniquilar...pues no va a poder ser.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Rachel?- le preguntó la señora Weasley que acababa de salir de la cocina- Estaba pensando en preparar té.

-La cantidad de tiempo que hace que no tomo té- dijo con nostalgia- Si me vendría bien una taza, muchas gracias señora Weasley.

-Esta bien iré a prepararlo- y se fue- lo haré fresquito, como hace calor.

-Buena idea mamá- dijo Ron.

Todo el mundo se quedó un buen rato en silencio, Ginny dijo:

-Ha pasado un ángel.

-No- dijo Rachel- Ha pasado la corte celestial entera y detrás un mejillón bailando salsa.

Todos echaron a reir. Regresó Molly con el té bien frío y lo sirvió.

-Esta delicioso señora- dijo la chica.

-Llámame Molly querida- dijo amablemente.

-¿Qué tal va tu vida desde que vives en Londres?- preguntó Tonks.

-Un poco aburrida si te digo la verdad, no hago más que ir y venir al Ministerio, Fudge no me quita ojo, creo que no se fía mucho de mí…y Umbridge, huii, la boca-rana esa, es peor.

-A mí no me cae simpático esa tía- dijo Lupin- Desde que firmó el maldito borrador anti-licántropos estoy comiéndome los mocos, así no hay quien encuentre trabajo.

-¿Eres licántropo?- preguntó asombrada- No lo sabía…lo siento…¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Cuando era pequeño me mordieron- contestó- Espero que no te moleste.

-Mientras no te acerques mucho a mí en luna llena, el resto de los días podemos estar sin ningún problema.

-También es verdad- dijo Lupin.

Continuaron charlando un buen rato hasta que a Rachel se le hizo demasiado tarde y tuvo que irse a su casa. Lupin y Tonks la acompañaron, para que no fuera sola, pues las calles de Londres no eran seguras como para que una chica deambulara sola por ahí

-No hacía falta que me acompañarais chicos- decía- Se defenderme sola.

-Ya pero siempre es mejor ir en compañía- le decía su amiga.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices, gracias a los dos.

-De nada mujer- dijo Lupin.

Las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones transcurrieron con total normalidad, ya comenzaban a preparar los libros y el material, y Hermione estaba desesperada por volver y demostrarles a todos que sigue siendo la mejor. El día 1 de septiembre se levantaron temprano para ir a King Cross, esta vez les acompañó Sirius en forma de Hocicos.

Subieron al tren y al anochecer llegaron a Hogwarts, Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida con su habitual discurso y presentó a una persona que no resultó muy agradable para la mayoría de los presentes. Dolores Umbridge se encontraba sentada en la mesa de los profesores, esbozaba una sonrisa falsamente dulce que ensanchaba aun más su enorme boca.

Ella tambien dio un discurso, del cual pocos supieron su significado salvo Hermione. Dumbledore se puso en pie para decir algo de última hora.

-Una última cosa antes de ir a dormir- dijo- los que curséis Estudios Muggles debeis de saber que tenéis nueva profesora- abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor.- Rachel…si es tan amable.

Apareció en el Gran Comedor Rachel, la amiga de Tonks. No se imaginaban que pudiera ser profesora en Hogwarts, lo más sorprendente era que no se despojaba de su estética rockera y siniestra ni para presentarse ante sus compañeros. Todos la miraban raro, sobre todo los Slytherins, ya que iba vestida de muggle, Draco Malfoy la lanzó una mirada de asco y se inclinó hacia Crabbe y Goyle para decirles algo que Harry ya sabía lo que era.

Se acercó a la mesa de los profesores, saludó a Dumbledore y a los demás profesores, Macgonagall parecía contenta de verla, Snape la miraba extraño y Umbridge la lanzó una mirada un tanto sospechosa.

El director dio paso a la cena, un montón de suculentos manjares que hacían la boca agua.

La velada fue muy ordenada, después y como era tradicional los prefectos de cada casa condujeron a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes.


End file.
